


Hidden Memories

by shsl_saltine



Series: Talent Swaps [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Chapter two, M/M, talent swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_saltine/pseuds/shsl_saltine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Togami is certain of his theory on the identity of Genocider Syo.</p><p> </p><p>Talent Swap au, Naegi is an occult romance novelist and Togami is the detective. Based on snakepeople's au http://snakepeople.tumblr.com/post/147253947676/oh-my-god-that-assassin-naegi-idea-its</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This was really hard to write. I rewrote it a good fourteen times. Ah well. I know I ended it really quickly, but I really couldn't see myself going any further with it.

Togami on the desk in the library, his eyes skimming through a book written by the more than famous occult author, Naegi Makoto. Romance was never something he’d consider to read, in fact he’d felt he was much above that genre, but was intrigued to see what it was Naegi was famous for. The brunet was friendly but had an atrocious tendency for introversion, and not in the respectable way Togami was fashioned for. Not to mention, he tripped over his words and spoke in cliches about hope and friendship. He had nothing of value to offer through his presence or personality, but perhaps his talent made for what he lacked in everything else. And though Togami took points off for the genre, he’d admit Naegi had a way with words. The flow of thoughts, the perspective and dimension of every character, the blond was hanging off each word, though he would never admit it.

 

“Togami-kun?” Came the meek voice from the end of the library. Said man glanced up from the book but said nothing. He’d invited the novelist up to speak with him, he should know that he’d be waiting. Quiet footsteps became louder as the shorter man wandered to the back of the library, something Togami was sure he’d seen many times. How could an author of such renown not live in a library? “Uh… You wanted to see me?” He stated with that sheepish tone he seems to get too often, and the blond finally sets his book down to look at him.

 

How was such a meager person responsible for so much?

 

Which reminded him of the reason he called the other in. Not to discuss some trivial novel. “Yes, you’re late.”

 

The brunet blinked before looking to the side sheepishly. Pathetic, he couldn’t even look someone in the eyes. “Oh, sorry about that. I’d got preoccupied with something else.”

 

“That doesn’t matter. I invited you here to see if you could answer some questions for me.” He stood to his full height and paced past Naegi to run his gloved fingers along the spines of the books. “You really are quite the author, are you aware of your talent?”

Naegi gave a sheepish laugh before shaking his head dismissively. “I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t.” He paused before looking at his feet. “I mean at Hope’s Peak Academy.”

 

“Well, I could think of a different reason.” He crooked his head, sharp blue eyes tracing the boys figure as he went still. “Super High School Level Murderous Fiend, am I wrong?”

 

Togami could see his small frame begin to tremble, even hidden under his blazer and scarf it was more than evident. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about…” He kept his widened eyes on the floor boards.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I should clarify. You could be here because your alternate self, Genocider Syo, is the Super High School Level Murderous Fiend.” Togami’s tone was harsh, he didn’t have time to play games.

 

“Isn’t… Isn’t that just some made up internet thing?” A nervous laugh left the novelist though his voice cracked, which was another thing that was noted by the detective.

 

“Naegi, can I show you something?” This caused the boy to look up. Just what he’d expected. He pulled something from his jacket, a small pepper shaker he’d swiped from the kitchen before their meeting. Keeping his back turned to the brunet, Togami was able to pour a small amount of the spice in his palm before turning and blowing it in his face. If he was right, there’d be no need to apologize for being rude.

 

“Togami-kun, what are you-” He paused and his eyes widened before his entire face scrunched. The detective could barely handle the suspense of waiting for him to sneeze, but when it happened, he collapsed to the ground. A satisfied smirk curled onto the blond’s face. Of course he’d been right, he was rarely ever wrong.

 

He had a moment of peace before the brunet stood again. “Oh Byakuya-sama, it’s been so long.” Was the first thing uttered by the fiend, which caused Togami’s stomach to drop. What was he doing being so informal? How dare someone so below him address him by his first name without permission?

“I don’t have time for your games, Genocider Syo. I just have a few questions for you.” He took in the drastic change in appearance. Red eyes, disheveled hair, and a wicked smile. Certainly befitting of a serial killer of such a high rank, however Togami hadn’t expected it.

 

“But Byakuya-sama, you already know everything about me! What else could you possibly want to know?” His devious smile widened. “Perhaps you’re wanting to know something a little more vulgar? I’d be willing to do anything for you, you know.” His voice came in a purr, and he stepped closer to the detective who took another step back.

 

This wasn’t he’d expected at all! Of course, he was aware he would run into some trouble, but nothing like this. “Damnit, what are you going on about? Does this mean you and Naegi share memories?”

 

Syo blinked before roaring out with laughter. Manic mood swings were something the detective should’ve prepared for. “Why would you ask such a stupid question? Are you testing my love and patience for you?”

 

“What is this that you’re going on about? Why are you addressing me so familiarly?” Togami hoped that being blunt would get him somewhere, and thankfully it did.

 

“Since Byakuya-sama seems to have forgotten, I’ll be generous and remind him.” The fiend stated and leaned against the bookshelf. “You, and my boring half are something of a couple. I don’t know the details, I personally only care because that relationship extends to me, as well.”

 

Togami didn’t know how to respond for once, staring at the demon as though he were speaking in another tongue. “What… What do you mean a relationship? I don’t have time for games.”

 

More laughter came from the red eyed boy, who grabbed his sides to show just how much effort he was putting into laughing. “You act as if I don’t know this about you! But I know everything there is to know, and I would _neeever_ play a game on my beloved Byakuya-sama.” He gave a wistful sigh. “I would even give up doing _it_ if you’d asked me to.” The blond was completely speechless at this point, staring at the other through his confusion and near disgust. “Must I prove it to you? You know, in those stupid fairytales, true loves kiss will awaken anything. Even your memories.” And without hesitation or confirmation from Togami, the brunet stood up on his toes and pressed a rough kiss on the unsuspecting blond. The detective recoiled, not only with his prior shock but at the uncomfortable familiarity the kiss brought about. Seeing this, Syo’s grin widened.

 

“From the look on your face, I must’ve cured your amnesia! I believe then, I have done my job.” There was that obnoxious laughter, though Togami barely registered it. His senses were dead as he tried to process just why the kiss was familiar. He refused to believe what Syo had said, he wouldn’t accept that he could be in a relationship with someone so unworthy. A delighted hum caught Togami’s attention, and his blue eyes finally flitted down to meet challenging red ones. “I must say, as much as I love kissing you till you look stupid like that, I really must be going. My work has been done, and surely, I’ve answered the last of your questions.” And with that the brunet fainted, leaving the blond to stare at his unconscious form for the moments it took him to switch back.

 

Relief flooded him when the novelist stood, his green eyes and sheepish posture were welcome now to the detective. It took only a moment for a look of horror to register on his face. “O-oh my- Togami-kun! Why would you- Are you alright- I didn’t hurt you did I?! What happened? Why would you do this?!” His words came rushed, completely contrasting the elegant flow of his written dialect. Togami put a hand up and Naegi understood, silencing with a clear look of unease.

 

“Understand this, we shall never speak of this again, and Genocider Syo isn’t to come near me again.” He commanded, and turned to take his leave from the horrid library.

  
“B-but uh, he and I don’t really-” Togami left before Naegi could finish his statement, because the farther he was from the two of them, the faster he could forget this whole ordeal.


End file.
